


Taking Turns

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: It didn’t take them long after starting college to get to this. One night of too many drinks and too few enthusiastic sexual partners available had lead to an awkward, fumbling experimentation in Rhett’s bunk. Rhett’s not sure anymore which one of them brought it up first, but somehow, in their inebriated and horny state, they’d realized that they could easily help each other out.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 33
Kudos: 149





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, we die like men. Just some college!rhink I wrote as a palate cleanse from a bigger project I'm working on.

Link barges into the dorm room with anxious energy that is positively radiating off of him. Rhett lifts his gaze from the textbook he’s been reading and tilts his head to take a peek of his roommate and best friend. Link throws his backpack onto the floor and stomps to the little fridge they have in the corner of the room. He yanks the door open and takes out a coke. 

Rhett watches in silent amusement as Link cracks the can open. The dark liquid fizzes and quickly pools on the lid making Link dive down to slurp it off before it drips on the floor. He’s not fast enough and his fingers get drenched. Link curses and grabs a tissue to wipe the can. One by one, his fingers disappear into his mouth and return glistening wet and definitely still sticky. Link frowns.

“Bad day?” Rhett asks, closing the book and shifting in his seat. He knows what’s coming next. He can see it in the nervous hunch of Link’s shoulders and the tug of his lips.

“No. Yeah. Whatever. No need to dwell. Whose turn is it?”

Rhett huffs a laugh. He was right. A warmth spreads down from his chest at the anticipation of what’s about to go down. 

“You know it’s yours.”

“Just making sure,” Link says and takes a long pull of his drink. Rhett doesn’t move. He just keeps looking at Link with a tilted head and an amused smile. His insides are churning, though, and the slack his boxer briefs is already filling.

“Well, come on,” Link says, with a hint of a quiver in his voice, and motions towards the bed.

“Aren’t you gonna say please?” Rhett teases and is awarded with an eye roll that reaches for the sky.

“Please,” Link hisses with blushed cheeks. Rhett jumps up and casually pulls his sweatpants off as he walks to his bunk. Link downs rest of the coke and rids himself of his pants as well. Rhett sits on the edge of the bed and takes off his t-shirt and his socks. Link’s walking closer, stripping with jerky movements as he approaches the bed. He’s not looking at Rhett; he’s staring at the wall behind him. Rhett ignores the needling stab at his heart and reaches for the nightstand.

“Here,” he says and tosses the lube and a packet of condoms to Link before lifting his butt and wiggling out of his boxers. Link catches them—pretty impressively since his eyes are still firmly somewhere else—and swirls his finger in the air, indicating for Rhett to turn. 

Rhett lies on the bed, kicking his covers to the foot of it and gets on his side, facing the wall.

The mattress tilts when Link gets on it and their bodies meet in the middle. Rhett swallows down the sound that’s threatening to escape him—it wouldn’t be a moan exactly, too early for that, but it’d still be too telling. Link’s skin is warm and smooth against his and Rhett wants to inch backward, wants to press them closer together. 

He doesn’t, though. That’s not what this is. 

It didn’t take them long after starting college to get to this. One night of too many drinks and too few enthusiastic sexual partners available had lead to an awkward, fumbling experimentation in Rhett’s bunk. Rhett’s not sure anymore which one of them brought it up first, but somehow, in their inebriated and horny state, they’d realized that they could easily help each other out. There was a desperate need to fill a hole and a couple of un-used holes were readily available in their very own room.

Rhett still cringed at the awkwardness of their “first time”. They were both sloppy drunk and figuring out anal sex wasn’t exactly easy. They made it work though and by the end of the night, both were satisfied enough that they made a deal. Friends with benefits sounded impressively modern and they congratulated themselves on their ability to not freak out about the whole thing. Just two dudes, getting off on each other. 

Their arrangement morphed a bit during the following weeks. A turn-based system was enacted after one heated argument about who’d bottomed more often. No face-to-face positions was another agreed-upon rule. “No kissing” was never actually uttered out loud, but it was heavily implied. 

There were other things too. Not rules exactly. Just habits they fell into and soon accepted as given. The top always fingered the bottom before fucking—it felt like common courtesy. Condoms were always used—that one was a given. And the bottom always, _always_ , got himself off only after the top was done and out. 

Link’s crinkling the foil packet behind Rhett and Rhett frowns as he hears it ripping. Link’s already putting on the condom? What’s the goddamn rush? 

Rhett missed the sound of the lube tube uncapping so he jerks in surprise when Link’s lubed up fingers suddenly brush along his crack.

“Cold,” he whispers and bites his lip. Link quietly apologizes and grunts a low “spread yourself for me?”

Rhett ignores the sweet tightening in his groin and lower belly and does as he’s told. Link rubs his fingers around Rhett’s asshole before dipping in. He’s in an unusual hurry. His movements are fast and almost absent-minded—like his head is already three steps ahead. 

Rhett tries to ignore his disappointment and to concentrate on Link’s fumbling movements. He can feel Link’s warm breath on his neck. It tickles and Rhett imagines Link leaning in and kissing his skin. He imagines turning his head as Link’s kisses move along his neck to his mouth. He imagines Link’s warm tongue exploring in his mouth, imagines their breaths mingling. Outside of his fantasies, his hardening cock spreads pre-cum onto the sheets and Rhett’s once again glad of the no face-to-face rule. His blush is fierce and telling.

Two of Link’s fingers are deep inside him, miraculously rubbing on the _just right_ spot and Rhett wants to cant his hips into the pleasure, wants to egg Link on, wants to plead him to keep going. But just as he’s getting into it, Link’s fingers slip away.

“Fuck, I gotta... Can I just?” Link mutters and Rhett can feel the blunt head of Link’s cock tapping on his entrance. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” A sigh slips from his lips. This is gonna be over quickly. And he’s probably gonna feel this tomorrow. At least it’s Saturday, no long lectures he has to sit through with a sore ass.

Link breathes deep and pushes in. There’s resistance and Rhett does his best to relax into the welcome intrusion. With a pleased groan Link finally slides in. Rhett’s eyes slip closed and his mouth pops open. _God, the fullness._ It’s so fucking good. He’s immediately light-headed and panting.

Rhett always takes care of his turn as quickly as possible. Usually, he waits a few days—not to seem overly eager—but since it’s Friday today, he might be able to get away with doing it tomorrow. It’s not that he doesn’t like to top. He gets off on it fine enough. Sometimes he’s quick and efficient. Enjoying the tight heat of Link’s body bringing him to a satisfying climax. Sometimes the likes to take his time. He gets lost in the prep, fingering Link, trying to draw a reaction, trying to coax an errant moan out of him. It usually ends with Link’s annoyed huff to get on with it. “Just do it already, McLaughlin. I’m not a goddamn finger-puppet,” he once said. 

But more than fucking Link, Rhett loves the anticipation of waiting for Link’s turn. He loves that feeling of _any day now, Link’s gonna fuck me_. Wouldn’t it be wonderful if that was a given? If every day was like that. Rhett desperately wants to live in a world where every morning he wakes up next to Link’s lithe body, wrapped up in his warmth. He wants to wake up to his kisses and soft touches. Wants to be fucked all day long, slowly, languidly, without needing to censor his vocalizations. Wants to be used by him. _Loved_ by him. Rhett wants to be Link’s—wholly and completely, heart and soul and body.

He’s not even sure when the shift happened. First, he realized that the flutter in his belly was not anxiety, it was excitement. And then, at some point during the first few months, something just clicked. It wasn’t about satiating a basic need anymore. It was about being with Link. In his mind, Link had somehow moved from the best-friends-for-life zone to the I’m-hopelessly-in-love-with-you corner.

Rhett knows he could’ve just said something. Could’ve admitted that he’d caught feelings. Could’ve said that he wanted more. He could’ve even just said that he liked bottoming better than topping and leave the feelings out of it. But he was scared, terrified really, of losing what he had now. So he kept his mouth shut and waited for Link’s turn.

Link’s fingers curl around Rhett’s waist and he slowly pulls their bodies closer and closer until he’s fully sheathed and Rhett’s butt is nestled onto the curve of his body. Rhett lets go of his ass and braces his hands against the wall. He can tell Link’s gonna want it rough and fast tonight and despite his desire to be fucked for hours, he’s willing to give Link what he needs. 

Link’s forehead thuds against the back of Rhett’s head and he groans. “So _fucking_ tight...”

Rhett snaps his mouth closed and fights the whine Link’s words are pulling from him. It dies in his chest and rocks his whole body. Link takes that as a signal that it okay to move and starts rocking his hips. 

They don’t usually talk much aside from the necessary instructions. It’s rare for Link to comment like that. It makes Rhett crave for more. It makes him unusually bold. He pushes back on Link’s cock, just a little, trying it out and the feedback is instant. Link gasps and tightens his grip on Rhett’s waist. 

“Go on,” Rhett murmurs. “It’s fine if you wanna fuc— If you wanna do it hard.”

Link doesn’t answer. He just growls and then he’s moving. Rhett braces against the wall and bites his lip not to cry out his pleasure as Link pushes into him over and over again with a quick snap of his hips. The breath on his neck gets quicker and closer, and then it’s not a breath anymore. It’s lips pressing against Rhett’s sensitive skin. Rhett startles and bucks, messing up Link’s rhythm and he slips out with an angry whine.

“Sorry,” they say at the same time, both sounding breathless and a tiny bit wrecked. 

“No, it’s fine. You can do that,” Rhett says after he realizes that Link’s apologizing for the kiss.

Link’s already lining himself up to push back in and Rhett arches his back to give him a better angle. Link stops.

“Something wrong?” Rhett asks, worry sinking into his stomach. _Please, don’t stop._

“No, can you...?” Link mutters and Rhett can feel his fingers trying to slip under him. Rhett lifts his body and Link wraps his arm around Rhett’s chest and pulls them flush together.

“ _Oh_ ,” Rhett gasps and hopes that Link can’t feel the quickening beat of his heart. Link’s face is buried into Rhett’s hair as he thrusts back inside him. Rhett closes his eyes and marvels at the feeling of being surrounded by Link’s warmth. 

Link’s left hand lets go of Rhett’s waist and starts moving. It’s roving up and down Rhett’s side, finally settling to trace patterns onto his thigh. Shivers shoot all over Rhett’s body from the point of contact. Link’s never touched him like this before. And it’s so close to where Rhett would actually want his hands to be. Lips touch his neck again—not to kiss, more like hovering against his skin, sending bursts of tingles onto Rhett’s scalp. He’s aching to be touched and despite the unspoken rule, moves to stroke his cock a few times with a loose fist. Link doesn’t seem to care. All he does is move his hand to grab Rhett where his thigh and torso meet, fingers digging into his skin almost hard enough to make him yelp. Link uses the grip as a leverage to fuck him even harder.

“Ah!” Rhett gasps and without meaning to, presses into Link’s thrusts, effectively skewering himself on his cock. There’s a dark chuckle puffed onto his neck. Link’s lips ghost along the shell of Rhett’s ear.

“Like that, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm, “ Rhett hums, feeling dizzy and confused about what’s happening. 

“Gonna come,” Link pants. 

“Yeah?” Rhett eggs him on, hoping for more words, more moans, _more anything_ Link’s suddenly willing to give him.

“Yeah. _Fuck._ You feel… Oh god, _Rhett_!” Link’s rhythm breaks down and with two more deep thrusts, he’s coming inside Rhett. His mouth is on Rhett’s shoulder, teeth sinking into his skin in a way that should be painful but to Rhett, it’s just a sensation amongst the flood of everything he feeling at the moment. His hand is a blur on his cock, tight fist desperately seeking to bring him to a close before Link moves away. Rhett wants to come in his arms, if not by his hands, at least held while he comes. 

Rhett almost panics when Link moves, but he only slips out with a small grunt. The arm stays around Rhett’s chest and the other rests on his hip. Rhett can still feel Link’s breath on his shoulder, almost like he’s peeking over it to look at what Rhett’s doing.

“Come on,” Link murmurs almost inaudibly. Rhett jerks and a whine breaks from his lips. “That’s it, come on.”

Link’s arm shifts and his fingertips ghost over Rhett’s perked-up nipple. Rhett had already been hovering on the edge and that small touch topples him over. His back arches and he comes with a throaty cry. Come splatters onto the sheets and his stomach and the wall, but Rhett couldn’t care less about the mess. His heart is beating wildly in his ears and he’s barely conscious as his fist pumps him dry with automated movements. Link says something that Rhett doesn’t fully catch and then he’s gone, leaving Rhett shivering as his sweat-covered back meets the cool air of the room.

When Rhett finally catches his breath and comes down from his high, Link’s gone from the room. Rhett sits on the edge of his bed and stares forward without really seeing anything. His hands are shaking and there’s a heavy feeling in his stomach he’s unable to decipher.

_What the hell just happened?!_


End file.
